KyouyaKaoru smut drabble
by leaf juice aka tea
Summary: Kyouya uses an aphrodisiac on Kaoru. Smut, non con. Angst/Romance for lack of a better categorization to put this under.


I let a slight hum of satisfaction escape me as I run a hand through the florid silk attached to the back of my latest client's head. He was certainly a challenge to attain, I'll give him that. All his objection; whether it pertained to his brother, maybe shame, or some loosely based moral he'd kept well hidden, could have lead me to believe I had lost, for once. However, anyone who's come into contact with me in one form or another, knows that Ootori Kyouya is not easily out maneuvered, that is, if you can get a move in at all.

In fact, it so happens that it is quite a challenge to even surprise me, let alone out smart me. And even with his moderate level of intelligence, and history of tricking others, Kaoru had achieved neither.

What happened(or didn't happen, courtesy of my excellent planning) before doesn't really matter though; at this very moment, I currently have delightful, if quite a tease(which also doesn't matter, that is, if you happen to be myself), redhead bent over my desk(conveniently cleared of all important files prior to his arrival), and begging for it. How could I resist?

I run my hand over the smooth expanse of skin covering his back, which has been bare of cloth for quite a time now, which elicits a small shudder from the youth below. I experience a different, more sensual, kind of pleasure when he straightens to a stand, and I can feel each individual muscle under the area my hand occupies, extending, contracting, pulling the guy up to face me, and push me back into one of the plethora of desk chairs strewn throughout my small office.

My eyes widen, a small sense of accomplishment rushing through me, as my plans, yet again, go better that I had hoped.

As he begins fumbling with my shirt, I become all to aware of the hellish restriction my pants have been imposing upon me, and promptly commence their removal.

Somehow I end up with my shirt merely pulled open in the front, and my pants not even below my knees, and the aforementioned nude ginger straddling my legs, his hanging from the back of the chair.

I slump back against the chair in sheer pleasure as he grasps us both and begins pumping furiously, lacking any sort of restraint in his aphrodisiac induced desperation. I allow him to bring us both over the edge this way, then lean upon me in his exhaustion. We stay there for some time, and I think I'm coming close to unconsciousness when he abruptly shoves himself off the chair, and away from me.

He simply stares at me for at least a minute, in shock and horror at the realization of what just occurred. When he finally snaps out of it, he begins re dressing, starting with his underwear, then pants. As he begins with the buttons on his shirt, his face darkens considerably in it's already red hue, and performs a contortion act all on it's own in what I assume is an attempt to hold back tears, before he turns back to me, and he is screaming at me. He iterates in loud, clumsy detail just how fucked up I am, and he wishes he'd never met me, and continues even when he's run out of things to say(scream). Eventually he's on the ground, practically crying, slurring something about Hikaru, and at this point, I've already stood up and fixed my own clothing, starting towards him. When I reach for him, I don't even know what I'm trying to do, comfort him? Cover his mouth? Whatever I had been about to do is thrown out the window when he violently throws my limb to the side.

I surprise myself by allowing him to storm through the door, down the hall, and out of my life(at best).

**ooooo**

So this is a short -thing- I wrote for my friend.

Wow, so I somehow managed to turn smut into a monologue. Well, whatever XD If you have any comments or suggestion please review!

I also think the last sentence might need a little explanation as well. What I meant by "(at best)", was referring to Kaoru's ability to call the cops or tell everyone what happened and potentially ruin his life with what happened.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
